


[ mob]洛杉矶, 不客气

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 伊布在公交上被路人mob





	[ mob]洛杉矶, 不客气

漫长的车程，只有三五个黑人靠着车窗昏昏欲睡。

 

伊布抓着扶手站在车尾角落，望着车窗外的陌生的洛杉矶街边，茂盛高大的绿色植物在眼前快速掠过。

 

在伊布的身后，有一个戴着口罩的人，用手指沿着伊布的裤子边缘伸了进去，在伊布的臀缝里轻轻滑动抠弄。

 

路人指尖的老茧使伊布打了一个冷颤，就像冰水滴进他的脖子里。

 

同时，伊布短袖下缘被人撩起来，露出一截腰线。微微的刺痛感从腰部传来。

 

“操你……”伊布刚要回身揪住身后人的衣领，却四肢一麻，无法动弹。

 

身后的路人不比伊布矮多少，他镇静地抽出麻醉剂的针头，把空管扔到脚边的小垃圾桶里。

 

路人扶住伊布的腰，让伊布靠在他身上。然后把伊布宽松的短裤连带着黑色内裤一起往下扯，只露出屁股。

 

“一会最好别乱动，伊布先生，想让您被操的视频放到网上吗……不对。”路人微笑着反驳自己，也是在提醒伊布，“您现在想动也动不了了。”

 

路人从衣服口袋里拿出一副白手套塞到伊布嘴里牢牢堵住。口腔里的异物感让伊布无法抑制自己的恶心，好像有什么东西从胃里往外空涌，又什么都吐不出来。

 

“不要怕，伊布先生，我一直是您的粉丝。真的。”路人的表情十分真诚，让人感动的真诚，如果他没有把手指捅进伊布的后穴里，伊布几乎想给他送一件签名球衣。

 

“唔……”伊布四肢失去知觉，后穴却没有。手指插进去的感觉异常陌生且恐怖，他从来没有被人指奸过，更不要说被人用鸡巴肏了。对即将发生的事情有着一股未知的恐惧，他什么都做不了，只能拼命夹紧屁股，表达自己的抗拒。

 

然而路人粗糙的手指在伊布狭窄的后穴里弯曲，转动，搅弄。手指一根一根增加，逐渐把伊布的小穴扩张得松软。

 

路人掏出自己又粗又长的阴茎插到伊布微张的后穴里。湿热的内壁立马把他紧紧包裹住，让他舒服得长叹一声，“我的大球星，这个长度能不能满足你，嗯？”

 

路人一边说话羞辱伊布，一边挺身顶弄。他随着车厢晃动的频率轻松地抽插，狰狞的肉棒捅到伊布的小穴深处，用饱满的龟头狠狠研磨伊布的骚心。

 

见伊布的嘴被手套堵住只能发出呜呜的声音，路人好心把手套拿了出来。

 

伊布想对身后的男人破口大骂，被身后的肉棒一顶，他嘴里发出的却是一串无力的呻吟。

 

“操……嗯……放……放开兹拉坦……”

 

路人的囊袋上沾了两人的体液，啪啪地拍击到伊布丰腴的臀肉上，伊布的穴口被肉棒的来回抽插弄出了咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。

 

前边坐着的几个黑人被角落的响声弄醒了，抬头直勾勾盯着伊布两人。发现伊布裤子被脱了一半，露出了半勃起的阴茎。伊布的身后有人在不停挺身操弄。

 

他们看戏一般吹着口哨，一起发出猥琐且不堪入耳的嘻笑声，还夹杂着伊布听不懂的语言，那种语气让伊布仿佛闻到汽油滤芯的味道。

 

想吐。

 

有的人舔着自己干涩的嘴唇，摸向自己裤裆，对着伊布开始撸动阴茎。伊布忍受数道肮脏的视线凌迟自己。几根又黑又粗的鸡巴对着他挺立，兴奋地吐水，伊布模模糊糊地瞟了一眼，就低头不愿再看。

 

被人视奸，他明明感觉到一阵寒意，身后的男人却说，“兹拉坦，你的小骚穴好热啊，紧紧地咬着我……”

 

伊布跟着身后路人撞击的节奏摇晃，急促地呼吸着，断断续续地小声呜咽。胸膛剧烈起伏。一缕头发散落下来，伊布也无法像平时那样捋到耳后。

 

伊布手臂上的麻药药效快要过了，他只能双手时松时紧地握着公交扶手，栏杆上增加摩擦力的凸起陷进伊布的掌心里，但他的手心里已经冒出一层薄汗，滑滑腻腻。因为没有完全恢复知觉，被肏弄得几次险些脱手。不过他并没有摔倒，路人仍搂着他的窄腰。

 

这时公交突然刹车，路人粗大的阴茎从伊布的后穴里滑了出来。伊布红肿穴口的软肉已经被肏得外翻。失去肉棒的堵塞，伊布小穴里的温热液体顺着会阴处一直流到大腿根上。浑浊的液体在肌肤上流动的感觉格外鲜明，又烫又痒，延伸出一条弯曲的轨迹。

 

后穴习惯了肏弄，难耐的折磨渐渐变成不可告人的隐秘的快感。

 

伊布不能控制自己的身体，他想让体内的肉棒出去的时候，淫荡饥渴的后穴却违背他的意志，主动收缩夹紧留住肉棒。

 

身后人讥笑着凑到伊布耳边用嘲讽的语气说，“骚货，放松点，就这么爱吃男人的鸡巴吗。”路人说完话，随即叼住嘴边伊布小巧的耳垂用力吮吸。呼吸的热气喷到伊布的耳朵里。

 

路人用手指弹了弹伊布翘起的阴茎，“要我帮你撸撸吗？”

 

“啊哈……操……不要……碰兹拉坦……”

 

“哈……好吧。”路人放弃去摸伊布硬起来的鸡巴，转而去捏了捏伊布的乳首。他语气残忍，“兹拉坦，你屁股这么大，为什么奶子这么小？”

 

路人顺手在伊布的臀侧狠狠一拍，拍打臀肉的响声让伊布耻辱地闭上眼睛。体内的抽插感却更为强烈。硕大的龟头顶在最里面乱戳，一条条凸起的青筋紧紧贴着肉壁摩擦。

 

伊布自己分泌出淫液帮助肉棒润滑，被路人肏到勃起流水，沉沦在快感里。如果说身后的人是强奸犯，伊布感觉自己就像他的帮凶，谁也不是无罪之人。

 

这么想着，伊布身体一阵剧烈颤动，射了出来，黏稠的精液喷到前边的公交座椅上。

 

“兹拉坦，被人强奸都能潮吹，你不应该踢球，应该去当婊子，天天被男人操。”

 

路人又抽插了几十次，把滚滚浓精射到伊布的穴里。又意犹未尽地用软掉的阴茎又在伊布的小穴里顶了两下。把往外流的精液往里堵了堵。

 

“兹拉坦，你这个月的比赛我会去看，到时候再见。”路人松开扶着伊布的手，提上自己的裤子。

 

看伊布被他操得腿软，顺着身后的车厢内壁，瘫坐在车里。伊布的脸上，嘴里都是乳白色的精斑，一句话也说不出来。路人掏出手机拍了几张照片。

 

“欢迎来到洛杉矶。”路人看着那几个黑人起身，对着伊布蠢蠢欲动。他冷笑一声，没有伸手去扶伊布，向前径直走到车门处下车。

 

伊布的下唇已经被他咬得失去血色，黑人走近，捏着伊布的下巴，急切地把自己粗长的鸡巴捅进伊布的嘴里，然后快速地抽插起来。

 

有一个黑人用鞋尖轻轻踢了踢伊布无精打采的阴茎，然后掰开伊布的腿，黑色的大手勒掐在伊布白皙的大腿根上，把自己的肉棒对着小穴插了进去。被操过的小穴现在全都是水，顺滑无比。

 

刚才后穴里满满的精液几乎全都流到地上了。伊布竟然感觉后穴一阵空虚。

 

接下来是新一轮的轮奸。嘴里含过几个人丑陋的鸡巴，又有几条湿淋淋的舌头从他的纹身上舔过，从小腹舔到脚趾，甚至舔进他的小穴里。伊布无力分辨。嘴里都是鸡巴腥咸的味道，口水不受控制地从嘴角往下流。甚至有眼泪渗了出来。

 

“洛杉矶市民会把你喂饱的，兹拉坦。”司机停下了车。


End file.
